1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving device for object holders.
2. Description of Related Art
Object holders are e. g. thin-glass plates upon which samples to be analyzed are arranged. Frequently, two such object holders are placed one upon the other such that the sample to be analyzed, which in particular is a sample liquid, is located between two object holders. Object holders may further be titer plates or similar plates provided with recesses for receiving individual samples.
For example, object holders are used for analyzing tissue samples. In this connection, DNA pieces, for example, i.e., gene fragments, are applied upon the surface of an object holder. Applying the DNA pieces is effected by dripping by means of a robot. Thus, the position of the individual DNA pieces on the object holder is known. The DNA pieces connect with the surface of the object holder and adhere thereto so that their positions do not change in the subsequent analyzing process.
From a tumor to be examined, for example, RNA is taken in the next step. By means of enzymes, the RNA is transformed into DNA and subsequently marked with suitable markers, particularly fluorescent color markers.
Additionally, a comparative sample with healthy tissue is produced. The healthy DNA is also marked with a suitable marker. Preferably, the marker is a fluorescent marker of another color so that the healthy tissue is marked with a greenly fluorescent marker and the tissue to be analyzed taken from the tumor, for example, with a red color marker.
Subsequently, both samples are applied onto the entire object holder. The DNA strands included in the two samples firmly connect to the counterparts, i.e., the DNA pieces present on the surface of the object holder. Connecting the DNA included in the samples with the DNA pieces adhering to the object holder is effected in a hybridization process. Subsequently, the object holder is washed so that only firmly adhering DNA pieces and chained-up DNA from the two samples is present on the object holder.
After the object support has been dried, it is put to a detecting process. Therein, the individual positions of the object holder to which DNA pieces adhere are analyzed by a suitable microscope. In doing so, the individual DNA pieces are stimulated by laser light, for example, so that the fluorescent markers fluoresce in the corresponding color. If a certain position to which a DNA piece adheres appears as a red spot, for example, it can be concluded therefrom that this gene was active in the tumor tissue but not in the healthy tissue. If a spot fluoresces greenly, it can be concluded. therefrom that this gene was only active in the healthy tissue. In the case of yellow fluorescence occurring, the corresponding gene was active in both tissues. By the above method, it can be diagnosed which genes are active in a tumor, for example. Therefrom, conclusions as to the kind of tissue change and the like can be drawn.
In such processes, in particular the handling of individual object holders is difficult. Particularly, object holders of thin glass can easily break. Further, when handling object holders, it must be ensured that areas to which samples are applied are not touched. For this reason object holders are difficult to align in the corresponding analyzing devices.